Sí, acepto
by Sakura Zala
Summary: #SatoshiNoMatsuri2018 Comprendí cada acto... para palabra... para cosa que hiciste para que me diera cuenta... Jamás... Pensé que yo también podría volverme loco por alguien. Se siente tan fresco como el aire de aquel día en que atrapé un sombrero llevado por el viento.


El viento no tiene color… pero podría asegurar que por un momento… se tiñó del rosa de aquel sombrero que voló lejos y que no pude más que observar desaparecer.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **SATOSHI NO MATSURI**

 **SÍ, ACEPTO**

—¡Esa mañana había logrado convencerlo! Y no es que fuera demasiado difícil. Pero cuando se trata de un arduo entrenamiento Pokémon, es más complicado, porque sus ansias de mejorar siempre están presentes y eso me encanta y lo aplaudo, pero a veces… puedo decir que solo a veces… me siento un poquitín celosa. ¿Celosa de qué? ¿Del tiempo que no pasa conmigo? Creo que mis propios pensamientos se distorsionan cuando se trata de él.

—Los dos sabemos cómo es la situación. Mientras él atiende sus deberes de Campeón, yo hago lo mío como Reina… pero el tiempo de Campeón y Reina es importante también. Bueno, más que eso, el tiempo de Ash y Serena… —bajó un poco la voz al mencionar esto último.

—Había tomado su dedo meñique junto al mío y no lo solté. Estaba tan nervioso porque lo llevara caminando de esa manera por la calle que no sabía en que momento yo terminaría estallando en risas o el se desmayaría por la presión. Las demostraciones de amor en público nunca han sido su fuerte, pero este simple hecho… el darme la felicidad de guiarlo con mi dedo por el camino, sabe que me encanta y por eso se dejaba…

La voz de Serena se extendía por las praderas, más allá del cerco de la vieja casa en el pueblo paleta, del que se desprendía el agradable aroma a fresco que emanaban las flores recién cortadas y colocadas en adornos frondosos.

—Creo que no había forma de resistirme a eso. —La miró con aquel sonrojo inducido por el recuerdo y llevándose el dedo índice derecho bajo la nariz, sonrió animoso. Mientras todos los presentes rieron por su comentario. El traje blanco le quedaba tan bien… que lucía como perfecta compañía para la chica a su lado. La novia más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás… y no es que hubiera visto muchas la verdad, pero era suficiente verla majestuosa como para imaginarse que nadie en la vida, se vería más feliz y hermosa que ella en esos momentos. Sonreía auténtica, adoraba cuando se perdía a si misma en la felicidad que podía llegar a invadirla por completo.

—Pero por favor sigan, ¡que todos queremos escuchar cómo fue la historia! —juntó las manos feliz Bonnie.

—¡Sí!

—¡Sí!

Fue secundada por las mujeres entre el público. Las madres de ambos, Shauna, Miette y Nene.

Los novios se miraron y con la palabra cedida por la novia, al elevar la mano hacia él, Ash se sonrojó de pensar que él seguiría con la narración. Mientras el ambiente se tiñó del color del tiempo.

—Fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida —apretó la mano de su amada, entre la suya.

Ella sonrió y su sonrisa se traslapó con la de ella misma, algunos meses atrás. Caminaba delante de él, guiándole de la mano, mientras yacía vendado, para que se sorprendiera aún más al llegar al destino.

—¡Veoooon!

—¡Pam cham pan!

Se escuchó el saludo desde un poco más lejos. Los dos Pokémon habían permanecido cuidando la zona, mientras la reina, iba por el campeón.

—¡Pikachu! —alzó la mano el eléctrico, que venía caminando al lado del entrenador.

—Jaja, ¿Esos fueron Pancham y Sylveon?... —sonrió bajo aquella manta sobre sus ojos.

—Sí, tuve que pedirles que cuidaran un poco, porque imagínate que algún Pokémon salvaje veía las cosas y se las comía… —sonrió y con ella Delphox.

—¿Comía? ¿Entonces hay comida? —separó los labios en una gran sonrisa, feliz.

—¡Por supuesto! —se detuvo y parándose tras de él, le sacó la venda, dejándolo apreciar la delicadeza de aquel árbol de cerezos decorado con papel de encaje y globos en forma de corazón. Y en la base, los Pokémon de su amada, custodiando una gran manta tendida en el piso, en forma de mantel de Picnic. Había tres cestas que moría por averiguar que contenían y un par de termos de té.

—Serena… —temblaron sus ojos al ver todo aquello.

—Yo sé… que no es la gran cosa… pero este año… no podíamos comer pizza otra vez. —sonrió, ladeando la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si su sorpresa sería lo suficientemente buena y valiosa para él, ya que le gustaría darle todo lo mejor del mundo, pero eso era lo que ella era y podía darle… comida hecha con amor… pastelitos de dulzura y la compañía que tanto les encantaba a ambos.

—¿Qué dices?... es fabuloso… ¿Y…y….? —temblaron sus ojos y bajó la mirada nervioso, a veces se perdía cuando ella era tan tierna, por lo que tragó grueso y finalmente se dejó ir. —¿Estaremos… solo… nosotros?...

—Ah… —abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Acaso debió invitar a los demás?... quería que fuera su momento mágico con él… —Pues… quería… que esta sorpresa… fuera un recuerdo solo de nosotros…

Sus palabras parecieron aliviarlo en un suspiro, lo que ella notó, por lo que se relajó.

—Me encanta la idea de que sea así. —Miró el sombrero sobre la cabeza de su novia y sonrió, para luego bajar la mirada a sus ojos y volver a sonreír.

—Estoy segura que Chespin no hubiera aguantado, al ver todo lo que te preparé. —Le dijo mientras lo halaba hacia la manta y ambos tomaron asiento.

—Créeme que no es el único jaja. ¿Sabes?... después de la carta que me diste el año pasado… pensé que no había nada que pudiera superar ese nivel de lindura, pero me equivoqué. —Cerró los ojos en arcos, mientras sonreía, lo que la sonrojó más allá del carmesí.

—Es… es que eso… —se rascó la sien derecha y humeó al no saber que responder. Podía dejarla sin palabras en cualquier momento si se lo proponía. —¡¿Quieres comer?! —gritó sin querer, para salir de su trance.

A lo que él contestó de la misma manera.

—¡Sí! —levantaron la mano él y Pikachu a la vez.

—Pancham por favor, pasa los platos —pidió a su Pokémon que enseguida se puso en rol de mesero.

El desfile de sandwichitos, camarones témpura, rollitos de jamón y queso, dobladitos de huevo, galletas de muchos colores y formas, les hizo masticar y reír por las sobras pegadas en las mejillas de ambos, las ocurrencias de la plática y los Pokémon atragantándose por los Pokélitos.

—Ayy… delicioso… dios… creo que no puedo comer más —echó la cabeza para atrás, al colocar las manos sobre la manta en la que estaba sentado.

—Jaja… tienes razón, se te hizo una barriguita. —Le puso la mano sobre el abdomen.

—¿Ah? —bajó la mano a ver donde lo estaba tocando, lo que la sonrojó.

—Será tu culpa cuando el campeón de Kalos sea una bolita de amor jajajaja —se rio para minimizar el nerviosismo que había despertado en ella.

—Tonto…

—¿Y la reina?... ¿Tiene pancita?... —la miró juguetón, para enseguida cambiar la posición, colocándola sobre la manta, a su lado, con la mano apoyada en el abdomen de la reina, que aceleró la respiración al verse en tal posición.

—¡Ash! ¡Qué haces! —apenas y resopló en su sonrojo. —¡Los Pokémon!

—Solo míralos… —rio un poco, al ver como ella notó que todos habían caídos noqueados por la comida.

—Pero falta el pastel…

—¿También hiciste pastel?... —parpadeó, sin dejar su pose de depredador sobre ella.

—Pero claro que sí… es un cumpleaños… —sonrió divertida por lo obvio que le resultaba la respuesta.

—¿Y lo quieres ahora?... —la miró profundo, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, por lo que la convenció de una manera tácita de dejarlo para después, haciéndola elevarse de a poco de la manta para alcanzarlo y besarlo, instante en que el sombrero se salió de su cabeza y cayó sobre la manta del suelo. Ash lo notó, pero volvió a besarla, sin embargo, estaba pendiente del rosado y tuvo que separarse de su amada, al ver que el sombrero estaba siendo arrastrado por una corriente de aire.

—¡Noo! —se levantó y corrió tras de él.

—¡Ash! —se asustó por su repentino cambio y corrió tras de él. —¡Ash! ¡Es solo un sombrero!

—¡No lo es! —corrió, pero ella le siguió lo más cerca que pudo, al punto de abrazarlo antes de llegar al risco, en donde ambos vieron planear la rosada prenda.

—Es que… hasta lo había ensayado… —se notó preocupado y hasta decepcionado.

—¿Ensayado? ¿Qué cosa?... —la preocupación en sus ojos, se transformó en curiosidad.

—Solo dame un segundo… —sacó de su cinturón la Pokébola de Talonflame y lo aventó al aire.

—¡Taloooo! —apareció extendiendo las alas y con una pirueta el Pokémon de fuego.

—¡Talonflame, recupera ese sombrero por favor!

Pasados unos segundos, la luz de la Pokébola volvió a consumirlo y con esto Ash lo guardó. Quedando con aquel sombrero en manos.

—¿Qué sucede?... —lo miró expectante la cabellos de miel.

Al ver que el momento había llegado, se llevó el sombrero a abrazar contra su pecho, nervioso pero decidido.

—No me digas… que te gusta más mi sombrero que tu gorra y lo quieres… —bromeó, haciéndose la espantada.

—Jajajaja claro que no, es decir… tal vez… —bajó la mirada, se sentía nervioso para proceder, por lo que le dio la vuelta a su gorra, demostrando que iba en serio y tomó aire en una larga inspiración.

—Dime… —ladeó la cabeza para él.

—Una vez… hace años… casi en el principio de nuestro viaje… me dijiste que un sombrero no solo te guardaba del sol, sino que servía para que tus pensamientos no escaparan… entonces me ofreciste el tuyo para que guardara todas mis ideas… —sonrió al recordar, el momento en que ella se quitó el mencionado, dejando sus largos cabellos de miel al aire.

—¡Ah si! ¡Lo recuerdo! Es que en esos momentos… te sentías un poco agobiado porque debías pensar en todas tus batallas…

—Entonces… ahora yo… —levantó la mirada sonrojado hacia ella. Lo que la sorprendió y sonrojó de igual manera. ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

—A veces… me cuesta tanto decir las cosas… que decidí… guardar todas mis ideas en tu sombrero… una vez más…

—¿En… mi sombrero?... —tomó el mismo, cuando Ash se lo devolvió y mirando hacia el interior, abrió grandes los ojos, que enseguida se llenaron de lágrimas y lo soltó sin poder creerlo, pero enseguida trató de recuperarlo, encontrándose con las manos de su amado que igual trató de rescatar la prenda, para que no se volara de nuevo.

—Ash… esto… —terminó por soltar el sombrero y llevarse las manos a la boca, al ver que se puso en una rodilla.

—Todas mis ideas… mis pensamientos… mi vida… son cosas que me sobrepasan… que solo juntos podemos hacer realidad… porque en cada uno de mis sueños estás tú…

Desprendió el anillo que yacía cosido de un lado hilito al sombrero en la parte de adentro. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero acostumbrada a solo portarlo, ni lo notó. Y se lo ofreció.

—Serena… ¿Te casarías conmigo?...

Las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar, simplemente se agacho frente a él y yéndose encima lo abrazó, siendo recibida del mismo modo por él. Mientras los Pokémon que recién despertaban miraban la escena con lágrimas aguadas de felicidad.

—¿Eso… es un sí?...

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —se separó para verlo y limpiándose las lágrimas le sonrió, al ver como le tomó la mano y le colocó el anillo de compromiso, plateado y con una hermosa joya rosada.

El sombrero que estaba al lado, salió volando nuevamente, lo vieron pasar, pero no le prestaron más atención. Pero él se sacó la gorra y se le colocó a ella en la cabeza.

Hermosa… maravillosa… perfecta… No sabía como más describirla, sonreía muy divertida y enamorada entre sus manos, al sentir como aún no le quitaba las mismas de la cabeza, al sujetar la gorra contra sus cabellos amielados.

En el instante en que lo notó, deslizó las palmas hacia los lados de su cuello delgado y suave, siendo arremetidos por una nueva oleada ventisca, que mandó a volar la gorra roja también.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó en medio de la risa y trató de voltearse en la dirección en que voló la prenda, pero no lo logró, las manos enguantadas la atrajeron contra él, enganchando sus rostros en un beso apasionado desde un inicio.

.

.

.

 **Había dicho sí… sí a todo… si a ella… si a nosotros… Y haría valer mi juramento, fuera lo que fuera… y pasara lo que pasara… porque ella tiene todo lo que soy y seré y yo… la tengo a ella…**

Las demostraciones de amor, no tardaron en fabricar la noticia más y menos esperada a la vez. A casi un año por cumplirse desde la recepción de la boda.

Y los días pasaban uno tras otro con la misma pregunta, redactada de diferentes maneras, por supuesto que la idea le agradaba y le fascinaba el porvenir que traería para los dos, pero no estaba muy seguro de como se sentía al respecto del momento en que pasara… y en verdad pasaría. Porque lo habían asustado tanto en las clases de maternidad dirigida a las que acompañaba a su esposa, que ya no sabía que pensar. La bebé iba a salir por donde él la había metido y no… era posible.

Prácticamente todo estaba listo para recibirla, una habitación propia, decorada con miles… sin exagerar, de peluches que todos sus amigos le habían regalado para su hija, la ventana que dejaba entrar el aire fresco y mecía las cortinitas ridículas pero preciosas a sus ojos.

Todo era tan nuevo de experimentar que se sentía opacado, como si la carga que llevara a cuestas, aumentara de peso junto con su esposa.

¿En qué momento había pasado eso?...

Él que no era nadie… cuando lo notó había adquirido el título de campeón de Kalos, se había comprometido y casado… y ahora iba a ser padre. Y eso… lo hacía sentir… Feliz…

Nunca abandonó su sueño y había conocido a la mujer más hermosa y dulce del mundo, la única que era capaz de hacerle ver que nada está perdido y su entusiasmo le alegraba la vida día a día.

Sin embargo, el día marcado para la llegada de la bebé, se había pasado desde hace una semana. Y no daba indicios de llegar.

Caminaba hacia su lugar en la arena dentro de la liga.

—¿Ya estás cambiando pañales? —pasó uno de los encargados.

—No aún no jaja…

—¿No hay bebita aún? —Preguntó Alain que le vio minutos después.

—Bebé si hay, lo que pasa es que no quiere salir jaja

—¿Cómo está tu esposa? ¿Aún nada? —Hasta el retador le preguntó antes de iniciar el combate presente.

—No, aún no… —sonrió de lado, sacando la Pokébola.

La espera iba a terminar matándolo, si no lo hacían los comentarios repetitivos. Muchas gracias a todos por estar felices por nosotros, pero… Ya basta… a veces ese pensamiento le cruzaba la mente y al imaginarse que si eso es con él… ¿Cómo estaría Serena?

Su esposa no había dejado de ir a trabajar ni un tan solo día. Por lo que la evidencia de su embarazo con el paso del tiempo, no pasó desapercibida para nadie, haciendo que la gente se preocupe más que de costumbre por la reina retirada y él no era la excepción, procuraba estar pendiente de ella y la bebé, aunque había días en que le era imposible mantenerse disponible, la veía apenas llegar a casa y le parecía una eternidad sin su presencia. Llevaba casi 4 días enteros dentro de la Liga por lo que no podía seguir fingiéndose fresco cuando se encontraba tan preocupado.

Distanciándose de la arena de batalla, una vez pasado el combate, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, tenía el número de Serena pinchado como directo en la pantalla principal, así que solo lo apretó por medio segundo y se marcó.

Llegó a sentarse en una de las butacas y junto a él, su fiel amarillo.

—¿Hola? —la voz femenina, apenas audible, lo llevó a fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Hola amor? —preguntó intranquilo, por la calidad de la recepción.

—Sí mi amorcito bebito preciosito —escuchó, por lo que se alejó el teléfono de la oreja, para ver que hubiera marcado bien el número y sí, era el celular de su esposa. A veces le sucedía que recibía llamadas de sus fans femeninas y era muy común que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Aló? ¿Aló Ash? —escuchó la voz de su amada, al volver a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Serena? ¡¿Serena eres tú?! —se levantó del asiento.

—Sí, sí, disculpa, es que estaba atendiendo una cosa y Bonnie contestó.

—Eso lo explica… —entrecerró los ojos el campeón.

—Jaja y ¿qué le dijiste para que te contestara así?

—Pues… —se sonrojó de pensar en volver a repetirlo. Lo sabía era absurdo, la chica era su esposa… con todo lo que eso implicaba, pero aún se ponía nervioso con ese tipo de cosas. —Hola… amor… —se rascó la mejilla y miró hacia arriba, mientras Pikachu se hundía de hombros.

Sus palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a la reina. —Hola amor… —contestó también, sonrojándolo de golpe y humeante por ser tratado de esa manera. Sabía que decírselo lo alegraría y para ella, llamarlo de esa manera era un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Cómo estás?... —aterrizó con un suspiro.

—Acabamos de regresar del médico, me dijo que la bebé ya había bajado, que todo estaba bien y debemos estar pendientes, porque será en estos días.

—Me alegro que todo salió bien, dale las gracias a Bonnie por mí… me siento muy mal por no poder acompañarte.

—¡No te preocupes Ash! ¡Soy la tía perfecta! —escuchó la voz de Bonnie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella me está escuchando?!

—Amor, es que estás en altavoz, te dije que estoy haciendo algo.

Los hombros del campeón cayeron y se sintió derretir, al pensar que Bonnie había escuchado sus cursilerías.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo?... —trató de seguir la conversación, cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando del otro lado del campo de batalla.

—Pues…

—Serena… lo lamento, parece que me necesitan, debo irme.

—Sí, entiendo.

—¡Dales con todo! —grito Bonnie.

—Jaja no es una batalla… bueno, te veo más tarde, gracias a ti también Bonnie. —Se despidió de las dos.

.

.

.

 **La tengo a ella… siempre… siempre…**

 **Sin importar que pase…**

 **Hasta el final… y más allá de él…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Su llegada fue como una flecha que giró mi mundo en 180 grados. Pero nunca pensé que pudiera ponerme literalmente de cabeza, con ella jugué, reí, salté, amé, lloré… tanto, que a veces pienso que mi vida se partiría en dos, mi ser se descompondría en miles de pedazos si ella no estuviera, que de solo imaginar pasar por eso de nuevo…**

Ash había sido requerido esa tarde, en la sala de administración de la liga. Encontrando dentro del salón principal, una gran tarta con varios Pokélitos diseminados por toda la mesa, es varios estantes que los mostraban de manera muy llamativa.

—¿Qué?...

—Pues si el campeón no deja la liga, vas a la liga a buscarlo, —sonrió ladeando la cabeza su amada, que entre el público, salió para tomarlo de la mano y acercarlo.

—Gracias… Gracias amigos —levantó la mano para todos los presentes. —Jaja siento que me estoy haciendo cada vez más viejo —se llevó la mano tras de la cabeza.

—Es verdad, en lugar de un padre, mi hijo tendrá un abuelito —rio la reina y con ella los presentes, entre los que se divisaban, Clemont, Sawyer, Bonnie, Alain, Mairin, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, el profesor Sycamore, Diantha y otros empleados del lugar.

—No, si es verdad, antes sentía que pasaban los años y ni se me notaba.

—¡Vamos Ash! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! —apuró las cosas la joven Rubia, que parándose del otro lado, lo haló más hacia la mesa.

Fue… cuestión de poco menos de un segundo…

Ni siquiera había soplado, cuando las luces se apagaron y el terrible temblor que la explosión provocó, lo sacudió todo.

Los gritos de todos inundaron el lugar, mientras la neblina de polvo, oscurecía las miradas y opacaba las pocas entradas de luz y aire que quedaban.

Estaba aturdido… un extraño zumbido se había apoderado de sus oídos, mientras sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, no entendía nada y tampoco reconocía el lugar. ¿Qué había pasado?... El recuento de lo importante empezó entonces, no sentía su cabeza sangrar y podía mover sus extremidades, por lo que se puso en pie, aún tambaleante y mirando a los alrededores, mientras el polvo se deslizaba de su cabellos y ropas, permaneciendo estampado en su rostro, junto a los dos chorritos de sangre que le bajaban por la frente y él los percibía como sudor. Mientras su mejor Pokémon se sacudía junto a él.

—Pii…

—¿Qué pasó?... —las luces de las lámparas, parpadeaban, ayudando a ubicarlo en lo que antes era la sala de reuniones de la liga Kalos. Y… lo que estaba haciendo él ahí… hace pocos segundos. Sus ojos temblaron horrorizados, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleró ofuscado. —¡SERENA!

Caminó entre los escombros que se divisaban por las luces parpadeantes, encontrando en su camino a varias personas y otras más que ya se habían levantado y buscaban una solución para salir, pero ninguno era su esposa… su amada esposa… que llevaba a su bebé dentro de ella… —se llevó la mano aún empolvada a limpiar el rostro, al sentir que las lágrimas se le desprendieron, mientras las sirenas empezaron a sonar afuera de las instalaciones.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! —llegó corriendo hacia él, el científico, al ver a su amigo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Clemont! —entonces se separó —¿Has visto a Serena? —la esperanza se negaba a morir en su mirada castaña.

—…Pensé que estaba contigo… —lo vio casi derrumbarse ante sus palabras, por lo que no lo soltó. —Encontré a Bonnie, Alan y Mairin, ellos nos ayudarán, —le dio una palma en la espalda, haciéndolo recobrar fuerzas. El campeón asintió.

Había dado solo un par de pasos más, cuando entre las rozas, logró ver, una mano delgada y clara, aunque maltratada igual, asomándose por unos escombros.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella y agachándose, la reconoció.

—¡Serenaaa! ¡Serenaa! Serena… —la levantó como pudo, del suelo, sintiendo su cuerpo laxo y débil, al apoyarla contra su pecho.

—¡Ash no la muevas así! ¡Puedes hacerle daño! —entró en la misma zona el rubio, notando enseguida como casi la falda entera, del vestido que llevaba su amiga, estaba manchado de sangre.

—Serena… —los ojos del campeón de inmediato se tornaron en lágrimas, que le corrieron abundantes. —Tú no tenías que estar aquí… esto no era para ti…

—Una ambulancia… —salió tembloroso, en la búsqueda Clemont.

—¡Ash! —llegaba corriendo Bonnie, pero su hermano la detuvo, con una negación de la cabeza y tomándola de la mano, la obligó a ir con él.

El llamado incesante que hacía en el oído de su amada, pronunciando su nombre, la trajo a la realidad nuevamente, no le gustaba escucharlo así… estaba muy… triste…

—Ash… —lo llamó, por lo que enseguida buscó, encontrarse en miradas con ella, mostrándole su rostro lloroso, para enseguida limpiarse. —Estás… herido… —trató de levantar su brazo hacia el rostro de su amado, al ver la sangre en su frente, pero no pudo, apenas lo movió un poco. —¿Eh?...

—Tranquila… no es nada —trató de sonreírle. —Pronto saldremos de aquí… aunque… puede tenga que derrumbar la puerta… tú no te preocupes, que yo te sacaré —asintió con cada una de sus frases.

—Yo solo… quería… darte un feliz cumpleaños… —pareció poco a poco entender la situación, al ubicarse donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo antes, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas opacando su azulino color. —La bebé… —se llevó ambas manos como pudo a tocar su abultado vientre. —¿Ash?... —se le soltaron las visitantes saladas, que no pudo controlar al entender la situación. Su bebé podría estar lastimada y ella misma se sentía destrozada, tanto interna como externamente.

El Campeón la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, contendiendo su llanto, pero apretando con fuerza los ojos y los dientes al escucharla así y no poder hacer nada.

—Ahh… ah… —gimió de dolor la reina, aún entre los brazos del campeón.

—¿Qué sucede?... —la miró preparándose para el siguiente paso, enfrentaría lo que fuera.

—Mm…nn… —apretó con fuerza su camisa. —creo… que viene… —trató de sentarse por sí misma, asustándose al verse empapada de sangre. —¿Qué es esto?...

—Recuéstate aquí… —se sacó la camisa de afuera y se la colocó como almohada, mientras ella empezó a mover las piernas y el cuello de manera sutil, tratando de soportar el dolor que venía como ráfagas sobre su columna y bajo vientre.

—No te vayas… —lo agarró de la mano, justo antes de que se fuera y lo miró destrozada.

—Tienes que aguantar… —se agachó a su lado y le colocó una mano en el rostro. —No podemos quedarnos aquí… y menos así… —bajó su mirada y mano hacia el lugar del cuerpo de su esposa que más le preocupaba en esos momentos y lo acarició un poco, sintiéndolo ponerse rígido, al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos en agonía.

Pero ella asintió y soltándolo, lo vio alejarse.

.

.

.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los gritos de los cuerpos de socorro por afuera de la estancia, la única salida viable estaba taponada por escombros de piedra, pedazos del techo caídos, vidrios, arena y tierra acumulada, por lo que todos los que se podían mover estaban pegándole tratando de desentramparlo. Las gotas de sudor volaban, mientras sus miradas asustadas pero decididas excavaban hacia la libertad.

El calor se concentraba de tal manera que la deshidratación estaba apunto de hacerse presente en la mayoría, que con pedazos de palo, arremetían contra el muro. Entre ellos, el entrenador de paleta, que sin descanso pegaba y pegaba, tratando de abrir un hueco, pero no era suficiente, aunque escucharan voces del otro lado… ¿Cuál era la verdadera distancia que los separaba?

Con cada estocaba que daba un grito se le escapaba y con él, el aire que necesitaba conservar. —Se detuvo por un momento para limpiarse la frente con el antebrazo y seguir.

—…Si tan solo pudiera usar uno de mis inventos… —cayó arrodillado, exhausto el científico rubio.

—No es muy seguro provocar otra explosión… —levantó el rostro, igual de cansado Alain. —Por lo que tampoco es recomendable usar el ataque de ningún Pokémon.

—¡No importa! —gritó con la desesperación anidada en la garganta el Campeón, mientras su mejor amigo amarillo, hacia lo mismo que él, pero con sus patas y con él, Hawlucha y Noivern rasgaban la tierra que caía de a poco hacia sus pies. —¡Si nos damos por vencidos ahora, entonces no habrá valido la pena! —con el último golpe de la madera, tuvo que soltarla, al sentir como la piel se le reventó, aún bajo la protección de los guantes, miró asustado sus dedos, totalmente enrojecidos, pero solo se limpió en los pantalones y siguió.

—¡Ash! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?! —llegó corriendo asustado Tierno.

—Tenemos que hacer una salida… —respondió, cual fuera su única misión en la vida.

—Eso lo sé… pero es un papel que nosotros debemos llevar acabo. El tuyo es ser un esposo y estar con Serena, ahora que te necesita. —Sus palabras, abrieron sorprendidos los ojos del campeón. Si todo lo que estaba haciendo era precisamente por ella… para sacarla… para que estuviera bien… —No puedes dejarla ir… —apretó los dientes y pasándolo de lado, corrió a tomar en su lugar, la barra de madera y pegarle al muro.

Se había quedado parado en medio del camino, con los puños sangrantes y apretados. Siempre había sido así… un despistado que lo único que deseaba era procurar el bienestar de los demás… sin notar… que muchas veces el bienestar no solamente se trataba de algo físico, se había dejado llevar tanto por su preocupación por no perderla y sacarla para que fuera atendida que no pensó en que ella lo necesitaría. Caminó… poco… tras otro paso más hasta que corrió, tratando de recordar el camino desde donde la dejo, hasta el lugar donde ahora estaba.

Hasta ese día… desde que la conoció, sus cumpleaños habían estado repletos de sorpresas y amor, los detalles de ella, uno más hermoso que el anterior, jamás pensó en sentirse tan querido, deseado y amado que como cuando estaba con ella y no había manera de que él no le devolviera lo mismo. Su mejor regalo… era precisamente ella…

Su alegría, su dulzura, sus miradas, sus gestos, su afecto, su ternura, su locura, su pasión…

En un arrebato, al encontrarla, se agachó junto a ella y tomándola del rostro un poco, para que lo viera la besó. Siendo correspondido por aquellos labios que amaba, que en ese momento apenas y se movieron, contrario a la mirada azulina que se clavó en él, tras separarse y verter las lágrimas que apenas le quedaban.

—¿Y el próximo año?... ¿Cómo vamos a celebrar?... —preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos lloraran, aun en aquel arco que formaban.

Ella separó los labios, tratando de responder, pero se había tornado tan débil que no lo logró.

—Todo va a estar bien… estoy aquí… —trató de nunca perder la sonrisa, al recodar aquellas palabras que dijo una vez…

— _Yo, Ash… este… —estaba tan nervioso que miró hacia el público, tratando de recordar las palabras, las había ensayado tanto que era injusto que se olvidaran en un momento tan importante, por lo que cerró los ojos afligido._

— _Ash… —lo llamó entonces la pelimiel, sujetándole las manos, ambos frente al altar. —Con que siempre tengas esa hermosa sonrisa para mí, es suficiente… —sus palabras lo confortaron y asintió._

— _Yo, Ash… te tomo a ti… Serena… como mi esposa… y prometo que siempre… pase lo que pase… estaré para ti, para apoyarte y… para sonreírte, hasta el final. —Terminó con su acostumbrada sonrisa de lado a lado._

Misma que en esos momentos había desaparecido de su rostro. La había recostado contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas le fluían a borbotones y gritaba con todo su dolor.

.

.

.

Para esos días, el clima había cambiado, todo el tiempo hacia frío, por lo que llevaba chaqueta siempre que estaba fuera. Y Ahora con su pequeña, tomaba las mismas precauciones.

Le abrochó la chaqueta, mientras movía los piecitos, desesperada por salir. La pequeña de cabellos lacios y mieles, lo miraba divertida, mientras su padre batallaba contra la cremallera atascada.

Habían pasado tres años desde el incidente, la liga había sido casi reconstruida y se averiguó que el par de explosiones consecutivas de aquella vez, fue un intento de robo de Pokémon por parte del equipo Rocket.

—¡Papi! —le urgió que terminara y al hacerlo, asintió, saliendo rumbo a la hierba, cual fuera la primera vez que la veía, cuando prácticamente vivían en ella.

Pikachu salió a su cuidado, mientras él la observaba de lejos, con una mano metida en el bolsillo.

—Serena… ha crecido tanto… si la vieras… te sorprenderías al ver como juega…

—Pues… si me quitaras esta venda de los ojos, podría hacerlo. —Habló la pelimiel, que venía tras suyo, al ser guiada por la mano del campeón.

—Jaja no es justo, ¡Mejor te llevaré! —la tomó en brazos y se le echó al hombro cual costal.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ash! ¡no!

.

.

.

—¿Mami y por qué siempre tenemos tres pasteles? —contó uno a uno la niña, al ver las tartas frente a ella. Sentados como aquella vez, en la manta, bajo la sombra de aquel inmenso árbol.

—Pues… porque es el cumple de tu papi… el tuyo —la señaló para terminar haciéndole cosquillas.

—Y el de mami —agregó Ash, —provocándole una sonrisa a Serena. Ese día, tres años atrás, había sido traída de vuelta con el desfibrilador, con una nueva esperanza de vida. El campeón entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretador el agarre, para luego volver a sonreír en familia y empezar a sacar cosas de las canastas.

.

.

.

 **El día que dije que sí… hablaba en serio. Por ella, por mí, por nosotros… porque no hay fuerza más grande que el verdadero amor.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

OMGGGG jaja he alucinado con todo lo que pudo ocurrir en este escrito y me lo imaginé de mil formas xD pero no podía darle un final que no fuera mis amados junto a su beba xDDD.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ser parte del #SatoshiNoMatsuri2018!


End file.
